


Behave

by thekumquat



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Mild D/s, Other, bottom!Venom, mention of people eating, not nearly enough of that in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekumquat/pseuds/thekumquat
Summary: Eddie is tired of how disrespectful Venom is. The symbiote is surprisingly eager to be brought to task.





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts).



“We had a  _ deal _ ,” Eddie snapped at his cup of coffee. 

**It was a bad guy** , Venom argued, though they didn’t sound particularly interested in defending themselves. Instead, a thin tentacle snaked out of Eddie’s wrist to bat at a loose coffee bean. 

“She was  _ repentant _ ,” Eddie said. “She was  _ sorry _ .” 

**Lots of them say sorry. It’s never bothered you before.**

_ Click click click _ went the coffee bean. 

“This one meant it!” 

**You’re just pissy because it was a woman. You’ve got** **_chivalry._ ** Venom said it the way most people said “venereal disease”. 

“You didn’t even listen to me,” Eddie said, ignoring this. “You just bit her damn head off. You never listen!” 

_ click-click-click-click _

“You’re not even listening  _ now! _ ” Eddie slammed his fist down and Venom let out a yowl of pain so sudden Eddie jumped back and sloshed his coffee all over the floor. 

**That** **_hurt!_ ** Venom roared in his ear, manifesting a face to glare at Eddie. It held up the slightly squashed tentacle for Eddie to see. Normally Eddie would have been drowning in guilt, but this time, he hesitated. He had felt, mixed in with the Venom’s surprise and pain, a tiny electric thrill. 

“Good,” Eddie snapped, and felt it again, a tiny shiver of delight, saw Venom's milky white eyes go a little wider. Venom had a thing for, what? Pain? Getting yelled at? Eddie being an asshole? To test, he grabbed the tentacle between his fingers and pinched. Venom yelped and retreated into Eddie, the tentacle squirming and flailing. 

Yep. Definitely a thing. 

**Let go!**

“No,” Eddie said. “It’s time I taught you a lesson about listening.” 

This time Venom shivered all the way down Eddie’s spine, and Eddie had to fight back his own response. He knew that feeling. That was the feeling he got the first time he was jacking off and looked down to see black tentacles squirming up his thighs. 

“All this talk about “we”,” Eddie said. He trapped the tentacle between the heel of his palm and the edge of the counter. “But you act like you’re in charge. That’s not how things are going to go anymore.” 

**Fuck you** , Venom said, and squealed as Eddie pressed down hard. 

“Now who’s the pussy?” Eddie taunted. Venom was shivering now, but Eddie’s brain was sparking with a lust that wasn’t his alone. Even as Venom snarled wordlessly, Eddie could hear the whisper of his thoughts,  _ more, do it more.  _

“You think you’re tough,” Eddie said, rolling his hand up and down, grinding Venom into the countertop. “But if it was you and me, I could take you. Outside of me, you’re just goo.” 

What Eddie meant to say next was ‘I could fucking taking you’. What came out was “I could fuck you”. Venom envisioned just that – Eddie fucking the writhing mass that was Venom outside of a host, Venom squirming helplessly in Eddie’s strong grip. 

The wave of lust that image brought to both of them left Eddie breathless and rock hard. 

“That’s what you want?” he asked, and it was a genuine question, not a taunt. All he got from Venom was a desperate, pleading moan. Eddie wasn’t going to do it quite like that – Venom couldn’t survive for long outside of a host, and Eddie didn’t feel like risking the symbiote’s life for a quick fuck.

An idea struck him, and before Venom could catch wind of it, Eddie grabbed the abused tentacle and wrapped it around his hand several times, like a boxer’s wrap. When he began to fumble his jeans open, Venom started to tremble again, this time in anticipation. Eddie took hold of his cock and began to stroke. Venom was soft and yielding, and eased the slide of Eddie’s hand like the strangest lube in the world. 

“Wish I could fuck you for real,” Eddie grunted. Two images, side by side, Eddie’s and Venom’s thoughts. Eddie touching Venom softly, making love, learning this strange new form with his mouth and his hands. Venom wanted Eddie to  _ fuck  _ them, dig in his nails and force them down against the ground. 

“Okay,” Eddie said. “Okay, I can do that. “

He continued to stroke himself, imagining what it would be like to have Venom like that, all seven feet of symbiote pinned and writhing beneath him. How could he make it hurt? He could drag his nails over Venom’s “skin”. He could do the biting for a change. 

A tentacle suddenly pressed itself against Eddie’s mouth, Venom yearning and desperate in the back of Eddie’s mind. Eddie grabbed it and pulled it away. 

“Nuh-uh,” he said. “You’re not in charge, remember?” 

Another shudder, and Eddie’s hand began to move faster, stroking Venom up and down the length of his cock. Eddie realized he couldn’t slow himself down. Venom was doing the moving. Eddie lunged and bit down on the tentacle in his free hand. He dug his teeth in, and Venom let out a high pitched squeal. 

“Bad,” Eddie said. “Very, very bad. And nothing to say for yourself? No apology? Not even a joke. Not so chatty now, are you? If I knew this was all I had to do to shut you up, I would have tried it months ago.” His hips jerked forward, but Eddie was pretty sure that was all him. “If your mouth wasn’t a blender…” 

He trailed off again, but let himself picture it anyway. Imagined holding Venom's head in place, thrusting hard into the symbiote's mouth, that long tongue sliding around his cock as Eddie took what he wanted. A dozen tentacles wrapped around him, not binding or holding, but clinging, plucking at his clothing as Venom whimpered. 

**Eddie,** was all Venom managed.  **_Eddie._ **

“You gonna behave now?” 

**Yes.**

**_“_ ** Promise?” 

**_Yes._ **

His orgasm was approaching fast, but Eddie knew how to stave it off. He kept up the pace of his hips, but loosened his grip. Venom quivered, but made no move to adjust Eddie. 

“Say it. I want you to say it.” 

**I’ll be good, Eddie, I’ll be good,** **_please_ ** **.**

Hearing Venom,  _ Venom _ , begging like that tipped Eddie right over the edge without him having to do anything. The symbiote spread out as he came, pressing against his thighs, holding him upright. 

Eddie leaned against the counter, panting slightly. 

“Good boy,” he managed, and Venom purred. 


End file.
